


Stan

by moreseav



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, Illusions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: What happened when Colson dated his idol.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Stan

**Author's Note:**

> The content has nothing to do with the plot of the song，It's just that I think 'Stan' can express the feeling that I wanna describe.

Part.1

Colson坐在沙发上，怒火仍然灼烧着他的心脏，在Marshall冲出房门时他没有抬头看，他只是听着门剧烈碰撞的声响，狠狠地闭上了双眼。指甲抵进手心带来一阵尖锐的疼痛，但不够，远远不够，这点微不足道的疼痛怎么足够填补那些巨大的空洞呢？它们在虚无的空气里肆意地张牙舞爪对着Colson发出冰冷讥笑。面前茶几上的咖啡还冒着热气，Marshall一口都没有尝过，当然了，他从来不喝。Colson伸手把那杯该死的咖啡用力砸到墙壁上，砰的一声碎片四处飞溅。

他把双手深深插进头发里，神经质地抓弄着。在怒火渐渐燃尽时，接踵而至的只有无力与空虚，它们甚至要把他的心脏搅碎了。房间里安静得只有厨房水池里的水滴声，附着在冰冷的金属上的水珠苦苦支撑也最终达到饱和，不可挽回地下坠。滴答滴答，像是在倒数着什么。洁白的墙面残留着棕黑色的丑陋污迹。

他把脸埋在手掌里，好像这样就能按下那些破碎的叹息。他们究竟是怎么会走到这一步的？Colson无数次拷问着自己这个问题。

当时的Colson站在离后台很近的走廊里，他把重心完全靠在一侧的墙，这样才能支撑着他不倒下。那是一条很长的走廊，往左边走就能走到演出舞台，你所需要做的就是跨过那道门，是的，那是他唯一需要做的。而走廊的另一头是那么遥远，太远了以至于站在这里只能一片黑暗。Colson把后脑勺抵在墙上，模模糊糊地觉得这像是一种关于他生命的隐喻。时间轴是一条一往无前的纵线，每个人在面临一个选择时都会有无数的结果在那个新的节点生出新的路线，它们纵横交错着不知道会把人引向何方。但对Colson来说不是这样，在Marshall走进他的生命里开始，他的每一个选择都是为了达到这里，没有退路。

舞台上的EM正在表演Lose yourself，这首都快被Colson咀嚼烂了的歌混着人群的欢呼传进他的耳朵里。他记得，他最开始听这首歌是他13岁，从某个同学那里，他不顾那个小子的抗议抢过他的MP3，一连听了好几遍，然后在对方骂骂咧咧中把MP3还了回去。但当时他的脑中没空去在意别的，只有那段旋律，在放学后的第一件事他跑到最近的影音店租了八英里的影片，他永远记得最后Rabbit击败Free World时的那场Battle有多么让他震撼，几乎让他战栗。像看见破除无尽黑暗的那道光，振聋发聩，他那时就明白了自己的未来应该做什么。

之后他攒了三个星期的钱买了一个属于他的MP3，是二手的，他在里面下满了Eminem的歌。在课间，在路上，在黑夜的房间内，他循环播放着那些歌曲，惊叹于那些完美的韵脚，变幻无穷的Flow，还有里面澎湃的力量。他如此为它们着迷，他如此为它们的创造者着迷。13岁的年纪，他对于歌中的一些内涵还不能完全理解，但他知道自己正在聆听真正的艺术。他的未来是属于说唱的，毫无疑问。

Eminem，这是他偶像的名字。或者说原本仅仅是这样，直到EM的身影不仅出现在他床头的海报上，也出现在少年隐秘的梦里。那是他埋藏最深的秘密，那些大概是属于盛夏的旖梦，充斥着燥热，迷幻，汗液，还有炽热的喘息。他的偶像从上方俯视着他，然后弯腰一步步逼近，Colson看不清他的蓝眼睛，但他能感受到自己剧烈的心跳，还有口中的干渴。他想躲避，又想向前迎去，但实际是他动弹不得。最后他好像听见了男人的轻笑，然后就是男人游走在他身上的粗糙有力的双手，还有在他身上每一处点下火焰的嘴唇。他惊醒时还觉得浑身滚烫，心脏几乎会蹦出胸膛，脑中那些挥散不去的两具身体赤/裸着交缠的画面让他不知所措。

他隐隐约约意识到他对他偶像的疯狂的崇拜发生了不可逆转的质变，从那之后他不再他叫Eminem，或者Slim Shady。他称呼他为Marshall。

Marshall，这里面承载了太多少年珍藏的，无法宣之于口的感情。它们只属于他，是他一个人的秘密，他视若珍宝。

在那些最艰难的日子里。他对着镜子Rap，用Freestyle狠狠骂着镜子那头的自己，他游荡在街头的每一个混乱肮脏的地下Rap Battle现场，试图越过时光与旧时的Marshall的虚影碰撞。他去聆听那些东西海岸匪帮伟大的作品，还有从old school到new school他都听，他学习着别人精彩的韵脚，别人的flow，然后与自己的东西总结融合。在处于混沌的泥沼里，他就是那么拼尽全力去追逐他的说唱梦，他必须咬牙坚持，快点，再快点，不然他永远也望不见那个人的背影。

随着年龄阅历的增长，他后来也渐渐领悟了Marshall那些歌里的意义。至少他是这么觉得的，世界上不会再有别人像他一样能对那个男人的每一首歌感同身受，他能理解那个男人所有的反叛，愤怒，痛苦，柔情。

再后来他被Diddy看中，签到了他的厂牌下。在某次巡演中，Marshall出了他的新专，Recovery，Colson甚至会因为太激动而害怕去听。Marshall对他来说意味着太多。

然后现在他站在了这里，他能够跟他的偶像登上同一个舞台了。他站在后台，Marshall就在台上演唱，他从来没有距离他这么近过，近到好像他一伸手就能触碰到真实的他。

不知道过了多久，他左边的那道门被一把推开，在Colson反应过来以前，一个身影逆着光在众人的簇拥下走了出来。Colson眨眨眼，是Marshall。

男人还因为刚才激烈的表演流着汗，他正微微侧头听着身旁的人对他说着什么，男人朝着他的方向一步步走过来，印在Colson的视网膜上，就像电影里充满寓意又戏剧的长镜头。在Marshall经过他时，这一秒Colson觉得有永恒那么久，他张开嘴唇试图发出什么声音，但他好像被下了什么失声咒，只能呆呆地看着Marshall从他面前走过。他呆滞着，目光一直追随着他离去，而Marshall没有施舍给他一丝视线。

突然，他被谁推了一把，“Kells，你他妈还在这里站着干嘛，马上该你上台了！”是他的经纪人对他大吼着。

Colson终于从刚才那一幕回过神来，他像溺水者触及到新鲜空气一般，绝望地深吸一口气。该他上场了，他在台上浑浑噩噩全凭本能地表演着。在心里痛斥着自己刚才怎么一句话都说不出来，哪怕就是简单地打个招呼，或者以后辈的身份攀谈几句，甚至要一个合照，要一个签名也好。

在Marshall面前，他立刻就变回了那个13岁的不知所措的小男孩。

他一下场就回到了自己的休息室，把自己关在里面徘徊着。他像一只被囚禁在笼子里的野兽，愤怒，不甘，困惑又疲倦。他妈的他已经等这个机会这么久了，可以说他活着的大半时间都在追逐这一刻。他攥紧了手中的手机，那一刻他好像与那个紧握着那个二手MP3的少年重合了。他想，去他妈的，This is the fucking opportunity,and he’s gonna fucking capture it。

那时演出早已结束，大部分人都走了，只有场地工作人员还在收拾着器材。该死的，那Marshall还在吗。Colson冲到Marshall的休息室，里面没有什么声音，他准备抬手敲门，犹豫了一下，又把手按在门把手上。当时他在干嘛？也许是在祈祷。汗浸湿了他的手心，深吸一口气，他按下了门把手。

里面只有Marshall一个人，他坐在桌前正写着什么。Colson不知道还有什么能比眼前一刻更像梦，后面具体的以他发懵的脑袋已经记不太清了，就算是当时他也不真的清楚发生了什么。大概就是他结结巴巴地告诉Marshall他是他的粉丝，他影响了他多少以及……他…他有多爱他。他满脑子咆哮的都是，这下我终于看清他的蓝眼睛了，而这有多让他晕眩。以至于后来他说出我真的很想和你约会，而Marshall沉默了一会儿，继而用戏谑又认真的语气回答好啊的时候，Colson觉得这大概真的是梦境。他还是那个一无所有的懵懂孩童，而转眼间沧海桑田，他已经这么大了。

Part.2

和自己的偶像在一起是什么感受？大概就像他们第一次约会时，在Marshall送Colson回家的车里，他们本应告别，但Colson却不管不顾地吻了对方，想着就算他立刻就会被踢下车这也值得，但结果是对方也把他按在座位上用力的回吻了过来。正是当时他心里那种害怕会失去但又不顾一切却又最终得到回应而不敢置信的狂喜的心情。之后他们一起回了Colson的房子，从进门一直纠缠进卧室，在Marshall把他按在床上，操进他身体里时，Colson终于有一种尘埃落定的感觉，无论如何，我终于得到他了。

与所有关系的开端一样，这段关系的开始也是甜蜜的。那段日子在后来Colson回想起来像他的生命里单独被截取出来的一段，它被主人反复漂洗，一根根拔去了所有粗粝的刺，只剩下泛着柔光的一帧帧画面。

Colson的家成为他们经常呆在一起的地方，Marshall可以随时过来或者离开，他从来不让Colson去他的录音室或者任何他工作的地方，但是没关系，Colson可以不在乎这个，现在这样他就已经很满足了。他的衣柜里属于Marshall的衣服逐渐增多，直到他整理出了一个衣柜专门放Marshall的。在欲望汹涌的时候，Marshall会把他抵在墙上或者餐桌上从后面操他，如果那天心情不错，他们会在沙发上缓慢地做爱，Marshall可以在他想的时候当一个温柔的情人。

他们会一起坐在沙发上看Marshall喜欢的希区柯克的电影，窗外阴雨连绵，屋内所有的灯都关着，黑暗中只有电视机发出的惨白的光照到Marshall脸上，他盯着电视屏幕完全被吸引住了，一动不动像一尊雕塑。他甚至像感受不到Colson把头放在了他的肩上，而Colson只是靠在他身边为他呼吸的频率，眼球转动的方式而着迷。

他们很好，直到某个畸变的霉点悄然出现，就像他从一开始觉得能看见Marshall就满足，再到他需要呆在Marshall身边，再到需要得到Marshall更多的注意力。人的本质就是贪婪，欲望总会逐渐膨胀直到霸占所有。那个霉点一开始也不值一提，但它分裂，生长，感染，直到最后侵蚀完全那些正常的事物。

尽管Marshall从来不说，但Colson知道他怎么看待他的作品的。他试图问过他几次，但Marshall从不正面回答。某次灵感来了，他泡在录音房里三天，做出一首他引以为傲的作品，他想让Marshall成为第一个听见它的人，当他把它在家里当面放给Marshall，兴致勃勃地问他觉得怎么样时。Marshall只是从歌词本前微抬了下眼皮，回答，“你想让我说什么呢？”连语气里的无奈都懒得伪装。于是他们就不再提起这个话题了。

但它就像鬼魂一样萦绕在Colson的周围，形影不离。

网络上流传着Marshall在采访里夸赞Logic，Hopsin，YBN Cordae这些年轻一代的视频，当时他还在后台化妆，下一秒他就把手机砸到了地上，不顾那个化妆师和周围人的惊呼，Colson站起来，吼着，“都他妈给我滚出去！”

嫉妒与苦涩在这一刻彻底爆发了出来，他几乎把整个化妆间都砸烂了，最后他看着破裂的镜子里的自己，那些情绪扭曲了他的脸，让他都认不出自己了。

这就是Colson的贪婪，他想得到Marshall的认可，但排除情人这一层身份，他对于Marshall而言不过就是一个资质平庸的像根牙签一样的白人小子。他永远不会把他放在眼里，他永远不会得到他的认可……

在某个夜晚，或许是在某次演出之后的Party上，在某个婊子贴过来的时候Colson没有躲开。之后他把原因怪于酒精，大麻。但是他心里某个声音恶毒地低语着，这是因为那个婊子的蓝眼睛。当时太吵了，而Colson又晕乎乎的，那个妞说什么他根本听不清，他唯一看见的是那双蓝眼睛看着他里面充满明亮的崇拜。

这眼神对他而言是那么熟悉，于是他拉过那个还在喋喋不休的在说着是他的粉丝的小妞，吻了上去。最后他们去了最近的一家旅店，而在他搂着那个姑娘上车的照片被狗仔拍了下来。

这对于大众很正常，不过是一个Rapper又上了一个女人罢了，算什么新闻呢？但当第二天Colson醒来，把手从那个妞的怀里抽出来，打开手机看到ig里的图片时，他想，完了。

他把床脚的裤子捡起来套好，上衣都没穿就冲出了房间。立刻给Marshall打去了电话，而Marshall没有接。

Part.3

他们陷入了一个死循环。

“你疯了！”一般一场争吵的这样开始的。

“你昨天跟那个婊子是怎么回事！”

Colson勾出一抹冷笑，“你怎么不说说你又在歌里提Mariah Carey是怎么回事呢？她就那么让你难忘吗？我们己经在一起了Marshall！”

Marshall扯住Colson的衣领，把他拉下来，他们的脸几乎贴在一起，他像是没听见Colson的话，他一字一句地继续问，“别让我再重复一次，你跟那个婊子怎么回事？你上她了吗？”他的语气是暴怒前的冷静。

Colson看着他的眼睛，里面太过冷酷，几乎是一种无机质的机械感，这让Colson感到痛楚。每次Marshall这样，他就表现得好像他们之间的感情什么都没有了，Colson害怕他的这个眼神。

他试图表现得诚恳，“没有，听着，Marshall我已经为那件事道歉了，我真的很抱歉，我说过不会再有下一次。”

“昨天只是Diddy生日会，我必须去好吗？那个女人也只是和我合了个影，什么都没发生。”Colson放软语气，抱住面前的Marshall，“Babe,求你了，我们别这样好吗？”

而Marshall一把推开他，“滚开！你觉得我会信吗？！”

Colson踉跄一下，差点摔倒，而Marshall没有看他，上楼把自己关在了书房里。

自从那次Colson在Party上和那个女人勾搭过一次，照片被Marshall看到之后他们就变成了现在这个样子。尽管这都是Colson的错，他也道过无数次歉了，但Marshall不听。他不再信任Colson了，他开始表现得像一个控制狂，他怀疑每一个与Colson出现在同一个场合中的女人。

也许一开始Colson还试图好好道歉与解释，但在这样的程序重复太多次之后，他也变得麻木了，就这样吧。

但他们还在一起，没有分开，尽管Colson有时候也怀疑他们之间到底还称不称得上是一段关系，也不明白这样坚持下去的意义是什么。

他唯一清楚的是，他不能离开Marshall。

横亘在他们之间的裂缝越来越大，那个霉点终于要得意洋洋地感染完了所有的纯白。

他们不再只满足于争吵，Colson也懒得再避讳每一个贴上来的小妞。或许这样更好，每次Marshall和他争吵时是他们距离最近的时刻，Colson甚至可以把这些辱骂，嘶吼当成交流。

当Marshall对他怒吼，他眼睛里对Colson充斥着怒火的时候，只有这种时候Colson才有一种他终于得到Marshall的全部的注意力的感觉。只有这个时刻，他的眼里只有他。Colson产生一种自虐的快感，像用一把钝锈的刀割裂着他的心脏，痛苦但至少让他知道自己还活着。

Marshall把Colson按倒在地狠狠地用拳头招呼着他的脸，他们彼此撕打，像两个疯狂的野兽要用尖锐锋利的爪子把对方最薄弱的地方捣烂，Colson躺在碎片里，血从额头流进了他的眼里。他透过那一点缝隙模糊地看着眼前Marshall鼻青眼肿的脸，知道自己脸上的情况只可能更糟。

他想把眼里的血拭去，但手被Marshall死死地压住。他感受着地上瓷砖的冰冷，坟墓大抵就是这样吧。

眼泪混着血流淌出来。

I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I, I Swear to GOD…

Oh GOD…But I LOVE HIM…

Colson绝望地啜泣着。

Part.4

Marshall是在一个极其普通的一天失去踪影的，Colson拉开窗帘，刺眼的阳光突然穿进来让他难受得眯起了眼，然后他突然意识到家里安静得可怕，看来Marshall不知道什么时候出去了。

之后他一个星期没有再到Colson的家里，也没有通过任何方式联系他，他同样联系不上Marshall。Colson一开始没当回事，想着不过又是因为什么矛盾闹脾气。

随着时间过去没有一点动静开始让Colson渐渐不安了，他的耐心只让他等到了第二个这样的星期。不管了，他决定无视他们定下的规矩给Paul打个电话。

前三个Paul都没有接通，Colson听着手机里的忙音，然后拨下了第四个。

“喂，天呐，我说过了让你别再打来了。”Paul的声音又粗粝又不耐烦。

“听着Paul，我之前和Marshall吵了一架，我理解他在生气，就……请告诉我Marshall在哪，我们得谈谈。”

“You are so Crazy……”Paul像是被噎住了，他停顿一下吸了口气，“Kid，你现在需要做的是去看医生，你真的病了。”

Colson听着他语气里的怜悯，又疑惑又有点生气，“What the fuck are you talking about??我只是想和Marshall见面谈谈。”

“你们根本就没有什么关系！天呐，就去看下医生好吗？你真的不能再这么下去了。EM很忙，他不可能见你的，你也知道他对那些疯狂的粉丝是什么态度。”

“你在说什么……”

他还没说完Paul就挂了电话，Colson立刻想打过去问清楚，但是显示他被拉黑了。

他和Marshall没什么关系？这是什么鬼话。

Marshall为什么从来不回他的信息？

Marshall为什么每次总会轻易离开？

Colson走进卧室，打开那个属于Marshall的衣柜，里面的衣服都是他为Marshall精心挑选的，它们一尘不染地被悬挂在那里，没有人穿过的痕迹。当然啦，Marshall从来不穿他买的衣服，无论Colson有多么用心准备。

他关上衣柜，决定去泡一杯咖啡。打开橱柜，他看着琳琅的咖啡盒，忽略了放在里面角落的一页纸与压在上面的棕黄色小药瓶，选了拿铁。这次不是黑咖啡，放得甜一点Marshall可不可能会喝呢？他内心深处冒出一声讽刺的低语，别想了，他从来不喝。而Colson同样忽略了它。

Colson端着泡好的咖啡坐到沙发上，关上了所有的灯，看着电视里放着的希区柯克的《群鸟》，Marshall会喜欢这个，这次他看得很专注。

最后Colson躺在黑暗中，只有暗夜与那些游荡的孤魂陪着他，他笑着，感到一滴眼泪从眼角流下，然后消失得无影无踪。他对着空中Marshall的影子张开手臂，好像这样就能拥抱他。

“没关系，你永远是发生在我身上最美好的事情。”Colson喃喃着。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：加粗的那句话是改编自姆爷的歌曲“Kim”。
> 
> 所以只有枪哥第一次在后台看到的那个没施舍他一丝目光的姆爷才是真实的。


End file.
